Broken Promise
by Kawahara Hikori
Summary: Nikki and Cameron are off to USC, stronger than ever. But will the stress of college and new friends tear them apart? Chapter Two FINALLY Up! Rated T for language and adult themes. R&R Please! Warning! Updates will take awhile!
1. Trailer

_**Trailer: Broken Promise**_

_**A new story by Kawahara Hikori**_

**They had survived their parents dating.**

_Shows a stunned Nikki and Cameron staring at their parents making out on the floor._

**They had survived Kyle's alcoholism and abuse.**

_Shows a scared Cameron crying in Nikki's embrace._

**They had survived Cameron's move.**

_Shows the two on the beach, holding each other tight._

**But will they survive college?**

_Shows Nikki hanging out with new lab partner and Cameron with his new tutor._

**Will they survive each other?**

_Shows a departing Cameron leaving a crying Nikki in his wake._

**Starring Kay Panabaker as Nikki Westerly**

_Shows Nikki laughing_

**Zac Efron as Cameron Bale**

_Shows Cameron wide-eyed, surprised_

**With Michael Cera as Joseph Wheeler**

**Kristanna Loken as Sarah Jennings**

**Alicia Witt as Ashley Barrett**

**Michelle Monaghan as Cassie Thomas**

**And Ryan Gosling as Michael Graham**

_**The Sequel to More Than Memories**_

_"Hey Cam. We'll always be together, right?"_

_"Yeah. Nothing's gonna tear us apart."_

_**Broken Promise**_

_**Coming Soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Broken Promise

Chapter 1

Nikki stared in amazement, her blonde hair flowing gently in the wind. Cameron stood beside her, leaning against his red mustang, a similar expression on his face. In front of them, hundreds of people scurried this way and that, swarming the college campus in various colors. The freshmen hurried towards their assigned dorms, struggling to carry their luggage. Upperclassmen, dressed in the red and yellow school colors, were spread about, offering a helping hand to the new students.

"Wow," Nikki drawled, her jaw hanging down. Her hands fiddled with the edge of the pale yellow blouse she was currently wearing.

"Yeah," Cameron breathed, his eyes roaming over the student body. His mouth quickly closed and a grin soon spread across his face. His light blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "I think college is going to be the start of a pretty big adventure," he said as students continued to register into the residence halls.

"I totally agree," said Nikki, a smile spreading on her face as well. She tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear before turning towards Cameron. "Come on," she said, putting a hand on his black clad shoulder. "Let's get the car unloaded."

Cameron nodded before turning and walking with Nikki to the back of his convertible. Popping open the trunk, he glanced at the seven different bulging suitcases stuffed into the tiny space and slightly winced. Giving an inaudible sigh, he hoisted them up into the air, out of the trunk, and into his arms.

Nikki stood by quietly, grinning in amusement as she watched Cameron grunt and struggle with the many large bags in his hands. "Do you need some help?" she asked biting back a laugh as Cameron dropped one of the suitcases onto his foot.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, jumping on his uninjured foot, trying to ease the throbbing pain. "Uh... No, I can manage," he said, bending down to get the dropped bag. As he leaned over, his arms loosened up and more suitcases came tumbling to the ground. Unable to hold back any longer, Nikki let out a laugh. Cameron sent her a glare.

"What?" she asked, a little breathless. "I asked if you needed some help, but you decided to indulge your male pride by taking on our luggage by yourself."

Cameron rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his short dark brown hair. "Thank you for that wonderful psychosis. Now can you help me with these please?" He nodded to the suitcases on the ground.

Nikki rose her brown eyebrows before giving a smirk. "Sure," she replied, walking forward.

Cameron gave a grateful smile before frowning in confusion as Nikki walked right past him. "Nik?" he questioned as he turned around, following her with his eyes. He shook his head and groaned inaudibly as she approached a red cart, used to carry students' luggage and belongings to their specified dorm rooms.

Nikki turned around and giggled again as she wheeled the cart towards the car. Cameron continued to shakie his head, feeling quite abashed. "You knew that was behind me the whole time, didn't you?" he asked as Nikki handed him the cart. She shrugged and grinned, her hazel eyes dancing with mischief. Cameron smiled sardonically back before turning and filling the empty luggage cart with the suitcases scattered across the black pavement.

"So," Cameron huffed as he put the last bag in the cart. "Which dorm are we in again?" He brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

Nikki grabbed her khaki-colored purse and opened it, pulling out a blue card. "Um... Birnkrant," she answered as she glanced down at the words. She looked up, and locating the building she pointed. "That one over there."

Cameron looked to where her finger was indicating and groaned as he noticed the eighty-seven people waiting in line to be admitted into the building. "Oh boy," he sighed, feeling the sun's rays becoming hotter as he and NIkki walked towards the eight-story residential area. _This is going to be a long day._

----------------------------------------

"310, 311, 312... Oh, here we are!" Nikki smiled happily as she reached the room marked 313. Cameron trailed behind her, out of breath, pushing the red luggage cart. "What kind - of college - doesn't have - the elevators - working - when new students - are moving in?" he gasped out as he came to a stop. He coughed slightly and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"That is strange," Nikki mused as she rummaged through her purse, looking for her new room key. Spotting it, she grabbed and pulled it out before unlocking the door. She walked inside, Cameron following, and grinned again as excitment welled up inside her. _Oh my God! This is really happening!_ She looked around as Cameron started to unload the cart, and noticed the empty half of the room meant for her. There was a twin sized bed, a dresser, a desk with a chair and a lamp, and a closet was to the right of the bedroom door. A sink was located to the right side of the room, her side, and came with a mirror. The other half of the room was decorated with many paintings, consisting mostly of Salvador Dali, Pablo Picasso, Vincent Van Gogh, and Frida Khalo. Drawing pads were placed on the desk with many paints, paintbrushed, and pencils surrounding them. A tv sat on the dresser with a stack of various dvds nest to it, and a bathroom was located to the left of the room. Nikki gave a sigh as she turned back to her bed and noticed Cameron already lying on it, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Tired already?" she asked as she walked towards the twin bed and laid down next to him.

"Hmm," Cameron replied sleepily, breathing in deeply.

"Well, that's too bad," Nikki whispered, snuggling up next to him. She laid her head on his chest.

Cameron pursed his lips. "Why's that?" he asked, curiosity creeping into his tone.

She placed a small hand onto his broad chest. "Well, she said quietly, slowly dragging her fingers down his torso. "I was thinking we could maybe celebrate our first day at college."

His eyes snapped open and a grin spread across his face. "Really?" he asked, intrigued as he watched her sit up and move her body over his, straddling him.

She nodded. "Really. After all," she added, leaning forward as he shifted slightly. "We're all alone," she whispered huskily into his ear. She moved her face to his and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt him respond and smiled in the kiss before pulling away. "But then again," she said with a mask of indifference on her face. "You're tired, and I wouldn't want to keep you awake." She started to get up.

Cameron frowned in disappointment before he noticed her twinkling eyes and realized she was teasing him. He growled, grabbing her before she moved away, and flipped her over, pining her underneath his body.

Nikki squealed loudly as she was suddenly pushed back down to the bed. She caught a glimpse of Cameron's lust-filled eyes before his lips captured hers. Feeling his lips sliding over hers, Nikki moaned softly. As the kiss intensified, she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair. She moaned again, feeling his excitement as she pressed her body more closely against him.

Cameron felt his control slipping as Nikki filled all his senses. Her lips, her scent, her moans, her body - he was intoxicated. He groaned in appreciation as he felt her cool hands slip under his black t-shirt, running over his toned abs. They continued to kiss heatedly, pausing briefly as she took off his shirt, and lost themselves in each other, their bodies becoming hotter and hotter...

"If they want me to stop complaining, then they need to get that damn elevator fixed!" A redheaded girl in pigtailed buns said loudly as she and a taller brunette walked into the room.

Nikki and Cameron froze upon hearing the voice before quickly scrambling away from each other. Their movements caught the attention of the two girls who had just arrived.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the redhead, casually dressed in a pair of white capris and a tie-dyed shirt. "Now there's a way to get the college experience going," she said, smirking at the now red-faced Nikki and Cameron. Her companion, dressed in a simple pink polo and jean shorts slapped her on the shoulder. "Ashley!" she admonished before sending Nikki and Cameron an apologetic smile.

"What?" Ashley the redhead asked, turning to her long brown-haired friend. "I love their idea. Maybe if I got some sex, I'd think about something other than that broken elevator." Shet turned to Nikki and Cameron again. "You know, we can leave and let you guys continue." She reached for her white purse which she had dropped onto her desk.

"Actually," Cameron said awkwardly, rubbing his lip. "I've got to go get my room set up." He kissed Nikki lightly on the cheek. "I'll call you later," he said to her before he grabbed his black shirt off the floor. Quickly putting it on, he stood up from the bed and gave Ashley and her friend a nervous smile before grabbing his two suitcases and exiting the room.

Ashley gazed after him, desire flickering in her brown eyes. "Oh my God!" she cried after the door closed. "He is fine!" She turned to Nikki. "When did you grab him?" she asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"The summer of seventh grade," Nikki replied, grinning as Ashley's and her companion's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison, their mouths opening.

Nikki shrugged. "We didn't exactly date the whole time. He moved away for three years, but my heart has been his the whole time."

Ashley whistled while her brown haired friend stared at Nikki in amazement.

"I couldn't stay with a guy for that long," Ashley said, shaking her head. "Damn girl. He must be good in bed."

Nikki immediately blushed as the other girl yelled, "Ashley!"

"You were thinking it too, Cas," Ashley said, raising her eyebrows.

The brunette shook her head before turning to Nikki. "I'm sorry. She can be too outspoken sometimes." She extended her hand. "I'm Cassie Thomas. I'm your suitemate. The rude one's your roommate, Ashley Barrett."

Nikki smiled and grabbed Cassie's hand, shaking it firmly."I'm Nikki Westerly."

"Nice to meet you," Cassie said, flipping her brown hair back behind her shoulder.

"While we're on the roommate topic," Ashley interjected as she put her hand up. "There are some rules we need to establish."

Nikki's eyes narrowed in confusion as she pursed her lips, looking intently at Ashley. Cassie rolled her brown eyes again and moved to sit down as Ashley stood up.

"Okay," Ashley continued, putting her hand on her hips. "There are three things that you cannot touch, no exceptions." She pointed towards her desk. "One, my art supplies: pastels, charcols, acrylic paints, paintbrushes... you get my drift. Two, my macbook air, and three, my hats. Anything else you're welcome to. Shoes, clothes, food, anything. Just not my prized possessions."

Nikki blinked as Ashley finished before she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked, her reddish brows furrowing as she stood perplexed.

Nikki shook her head. "Nothing, but considering I'm an English major, I don't think you'll have to worry much about your art supplies. Plus, I have my own laptop, and I don't wear hats all that often."

Cassie covered her mouth to quiet her snickering as Ashley struggled for a reply. "Oh," the redhead finally said, biting her lip softly.

Nikki grinned at Ashley's response before sighing and groaning at the sight of her many suitcases.

Ashley and Cassie followed her glance and smirked when they noticed her bulging luggage. "If you think that's bad," Cassie said to Nikki, stretching her arms and back on the bed. "You should have seen Ashley's luggage. It took two luggage carts for her. How many suitcases did you have again, Ash? Ten, Twenty?"

"Oh shut up," Ashley said, ignoring the giggling coming from her brown haired friend. "And actually, it was only twelve."

Nikki laughed gently before sighing again. "Well, this isn't really all my belongings. It's just what I could fit into my boyfriend's car. My aunt is sending me all the rest."

"Do you need some help?" Cassie asked, getting up from the bed and standing beside Ashley.

Nikki looked at their open eyes and honest smiles and nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said, standing up as well. As they walked towards the suitcases, Nikki couldn't help but feel that she had just made some friends for life.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: All right! Finally! Here is chapter 1! How did you like it? It was supposed to be longer, but if I included all that I had wanted to, it would have been like 6000 words, and I didn't want that many words for my first chapter. So, I'm spliting it into two chapters. I'm sorry if it felt a little rushed. I wanted to have an exciting vibe, and it came out to feel more rushed than excited. The next chapter should move more slower though. Okay friends, you know the drill. I need some reviews before I post up the next chapter. But, instead of five, I'm going to ask for six. I got seven for the trailer (Thank you!) so I know you can do it. **_

_**WARNING: It WILL take me longer to post up this semester. I am taking 17 credits (six classes) which is more than the average work load. Please bear with me. I'll post up whenever I can and don't worry. I WILL finish this fic.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Promise

Chapter 2

Cameron let out a grunt as he slammed his three large suitcases and duffle bag on the ground. "Damn those elevators," he growled as he bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. He was currently standing in front of his room on the fifth floor, room 509, panting heavily after climbing two flights of stairs with his luggage. He reached into his pocket to grab his room key when the door to his room suddenly opened. A tall, shaggy blonde haired boy was standing in the doorway, wearing a casual green shirt and washed out jeans. He smirked down at Cameron.

"Thought I heard a loud noise out here. Figured it must be you," he said, his brown eyes twinkling, as he reached down to grab two of the suitcases with ease. "Name's Michael Graham. Welcome to college," he said with a smile as he walked back into the room.

"Thanks," Cameron said as he caught his breath. He stood up and grabbed his remaining luggage before following the sandy blonde into the room. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the one side of the room that had already moved in. There were posters covering every inch of the left wall and they were all of the LA Lakers. The whole left side was decorated in the colors of gold, purple and white. He dropped his luggage next to the empty bed that was to be his. "Wow," he said, incredulous. "I guess someone likes the Lakers."

Michael gave a grin as he turned to flop on his bed. "Yeah. Probably their biggest fan. I never miss a game. You like basketball?"

Cameron shook his head. "Nah. I'm not really all that big into sports to be honest. I'm more of a reading and writing type of guy."

"Ah, a sensitive one," Michael said, propping himself up against his gold pillow as Cameron took one of his bags and put it on his bed, ready to start unpacking. "Is that what you're going into- English?" Michael asked.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. More towards journalism though." Cameron reached into his bag and grabbed out his clothes. "What about you? What are you majoring in?"

"I'm majoring in business management." Michael said stretching slightly on his bed. "It's my dream to own an NBA team one day."

"Let me guess. The Lakers?"

"Yeah! But any of them would be just fine."

"Mmmm." Cameron nodded in agreement as he pulled out the last few items in one of his bags. Some small square photos caught his attention and he smiled as he looked as the person in them. Closing his eyes, he smiled and reminisced about the moment they just shared.

Michael noticed Cameron's composure and gently got up from his bed to see what Cameron had in his hands. He peered over his shoulder and saw some pictures of a girl with light brown hair and hazel green eyes, wearing a bright smile on her face. "Cute girl," Michael said, startling Cameron out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Cameron replied, looking back down at the photos.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yup," Cameron answered as he moved to tape the photos of Nikki on his desk. "You got one?" he said, looking over his shoulder to see his roommate.

Michael shook his head. "Nah. I've never been much of a relationship guy. I don't think I can handle one, especially not right now."

"Wait," Cameron interjected, going to pick up another piece of luggage and flop it on his bed. "You've never been in a relationship with someone?"

"Well, not exactly," Michael said. "I've been in relationships that are non-exclusive. Sort of like friends with benefits."

Cameron stared at Michael, incredulous and silent. Michael gave a timid smile and fell silent as well. Quietness remained between the two until Michael piped up again. "So how long have you and your girl been together?"

"Um… it's a long story." Cameron said, rubbing his neck slightly. "But, this time, it's been about three months or so."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "This time?"

"Like I said. Long story."

"Right." Silence feel again between them. Cameron cleared his throat slightly and turned back towards putting away his belongings.

Michael fidgeted for a few minutes before getting up and walking towards the door. "Well, I'm gonna go and let you get settled."

"Okay," Cameron said. "I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah," Michael said quietly. He gave a nod and swiftly left the room.

Cameron gave a little sigh of relief, glad for the quietness of the room. _That wasn't awkward at all._ He shook his head and picked up the last suitcase he had left to unpack. As he began to look down to focus on getting his clothes out of his bag, his eyes caught the time on the black clock located on Michael's side of the room. _5:37. Jeez that barely gives me enough time. _His eyes flickered to the photos of Nikki on his desk. He gave a grin and pulled out his black cellphone, hitting the first number on his speed dial, before turning back to his clothes sprawled out on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki slowed her steps as her feet hit the pavement. The sky had gone from light blue to a rich midnight black. The stars had already formed a blanket of jewels in the heavens and the moon provided a constant source of light. Nikki shivered slightly from the cool wind blowing softly and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

There was quiet all around her as she contemplated why Cameron wanted to meet out so late. He had called her right as she and her new friends Ashley and Cassie finished putting away her stuff. His message was so cryptic that she had no idea what he had in store for her. All he told her was where to meet and what time. And now she was starting to wonder if maybe he had let college get into his head. She glanced about, looking for Cameron but all she saw were a group of students, freshmen no doubt, who were dressed nicely and looked to be headed out to a nearby party.

"Cam?" she called softly as she became tentative in her steps. _Where is he? I'm where he told me to be and he's nowhere in sight. Maybe he's running late?_ She looked around again, peering the thick trees that surrounded the pathway and noticed a faint light glimmering through the trees. She bit her lip and walked towards it. She rounded the path and stopped suddenly, giving a gasp before a smile brightened her features.

There stood Cameron, under a big old oak tree. With a blanked and a romantic picnic for two, complete with candles that were on the ground next to him. He grinned when he saw her and took a few steps toward her.

Nikki gave a short giggle and a wide smile as she walked to meet him. "Cam! What in the world?"

He chuckled slightly as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"That's an understatement," Nikki said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You had me thinking I imagined the phone call." She looked towards the romantic setting and saw a bottle of sparkling grape juice accompanied with glasses and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Well you sure know how to make a girl melt. Chocolate covered strawberries?"

Cameron shrugged. "What's a picnic without them?"

Nikki grinned and kissed his cheek as she pulled out of his arms. "It wouldn't be right. So, what's the occasion?"

"Well," Cameron drawled as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the picnic setting. They both sat down on the red blanket, careful not to tip over the candles sitting on the ground. "I figured that we needed something to remind us of our first day of college, also known as the first day of the rest of our lives. I figured a moonlight outing would be the best way to go about it."

Nikki beamed. "How did I get so lucky to have you my life?" She took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

He grinned back. "And I thought I was the lucky one." He gestured to the food. "Shall we?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes." She reached out, grabbing one of the strawberries and swiftly took a bite. "Mmm. Food of the gods."

Cameron chuckled as he reached for the glasses and grape juice, quickly pouring each of them a drink. "So… Are you all settled in?"

Nikki swallowed before she answered. "Yeah. The whole room is all set up. The only problem with it is that it's a bit small. But it should be fine. What about you?"

"Same here," he replied as he drank a sip of the juice before grabbing one of the strawberries. "I'm not sure about my roommate though."

Nikki rose her eyebrows. "Didn't get along all that well?"

Cameron rubbed his neck slightly. "I wouldn't say that. I think we'll get along pretty well as the semester goes on. But I felt a little bit of tension as we were talking. Like we don't really have that much in common."

"Like what?" He's some kind of obsessed sports fan guy or something?" she asked as she ate another strawberry.

"Yeah. The Lakers," Cameron said, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Basketball," Nikki said, disgusted. "No thanks. We'll definitely be hanging out in my room more often."

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, so your roommate can keep walking in on us."

Nikki groaned. "Yeah. We definitely have to come up with a system for that."

"Speaking of roommates," Cameron said as he reached for a strawberry. "How is yours?"

Nikki giggled as she thought about her new friends. "She's awesome. She's really outspoken, but there's something very likable about her. I have a feeling we're gonna be really good friends."

"Good," Cameron said, stretching his back lightly, his black shirt stretching a little to smooth over hi toned abs. "At least then you'll have some more people to hang out with."

Nikki rolled her eyes as Cameron gave a playful grin. "You know there's no one I'd rather hang out with than you." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

As she moved away, she stretched out her arms and yawned. "As much as I'd love to stay out here under the stars, we should probably get going. We've got all day orientation tomorrow."

Cameron grimaced. "Like we really need a full day to get acquainted with USC." He yawned slightly as well and blinked his eyes.

"I know." Nikki started to get up and pick the dishes off the ground, but stopped when Cameron gently laid his hand on top of hers.

"Aren't you going to eat the last strawberry?" he asked, motioning his head towards the ground.

Nikki looked back to the last strawberry on the white plate and shrugged. "Why not? It could be the best one."

Cameron watched a big smile growing on his face as she watched her reach out and grab the strawberry.

Nikki began to bring the red fruit back to her mouth when something silver caught her eye. She furrowed her eyebrow and peered closer at the now empty plate. In the center, where the strawberry had been, was a little silver ring. Nikki's eyes widened and she gave a little gasp, totally forgetting the fruit in her hand. Her attention was all geared towards the small piece of jewelry on the circular dish. She daintily picked it up and beamed as she saw the engraving. "More than memories. Oh Cam, it's perfect!" She turned towards him and quickly put her arms around him, embracing him and holding him close to her.

He gently hugged her back. "Yeah. It's not an engagement ring or anything. I think we're much to young for that…. It's more like a…"

"Promise," Nikki said, finishing his sentence. Cameron nodded. She grinned again and looked back down at the little silver ring in her hand, her heart instantly melting.

Cameron smiled and took the ring out of her hand. "May I?" he asked, gingerly holding the ring up.

Nikki nodded and tears welled in her eyes as Cameron took her left hand and gently slid the ring down her finger. She bit her lip and looked up at Cameron, staring into his blue eyes. Leaning in, they kissed softly, their lips sliding together in perfect unison.

"Hey Cam," Nikki said, pulling slightly out of their embrace. "We'll always be together right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Nothing's gonna tear us apart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: OMG!!!!! I'M SO SORRY! **__**I can't believe it's been more than a year since I last updated! Time flies by way too fast. With college and work I haven't found much time to write, and the little I wrote, I didn't really like it. Please forgive me!!! *on knees begging***_

_**Well, I hope the chapter was up to your satisfaction. I certainly hope the hiatus hasn't drawn away all my readers. I've decided to do something different this time. Instead of relying on the reviewers for an update, I'm forcing myself to have a time limit to get the chapters done so as not to have another LONG break such as this last one. I'm giving myself three weeks to finish a chapter. So hopefully *crossing fingers* you guys will be able to read a new chapter every three weeks. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! And as always, UNTIL NEXT!**_


End file.
